winx club
by dianne lukban
Summary: to write a story for everyone


**"For You I Will"**

When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will.

I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
anything you need (I will be..)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will

For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything

I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will

BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

A SMILE IN YOUR HEART

I had a feeling that you're holding my heart  
And I know that it is true  
You wouldn't let it be broken apart  
'Cause it's much too dear to you  
Forever we'll be together  
No one can break us apart  
For our love will truly be  
A wonderful smile in your heart

When the night comes and I'm deep in your arms  
How I feel so much more secure  
You wouldn't let me close my eyes  
So I can see you through and through

You're a sweet tender lover  
We are so much in love  
I'm not afraid when you're far away  
Just give me a smile in your heart

You brighten my day  
You're showing me my direction  
You're coming to me  
And giving me inspiration  
How can I ask for more  
From you my dear  
Maybe just a smile in your heart

I'm always dreamin' of being in love  
But now I know that this is true  
Since you came into my life  
It's true love that I had found  
I pray that you wouldn't leave me  
Whatever may come along  
But if you do I won't feel so bad  
Just give me a smile in your heart

You brighten my day  
You're showing me my direction  
You're coming to me  
And giving me inspiration  
How can I ask for more  
From you my dear  
Maybe just a smile in your heart  
(Maybe just a smile in your heart)

You brighten my day  
You're showing me my direction  
You're coming to me  
And giving me inspiration  
How can I ask for more  
From you my dear  
Maybe just a smile in your heart... (Oooh...)  
Give me a smile in your heart...

Sheena Easton  
Almost Over You 

I saw an old friend of our's today  
She asked about you, i didn't quite know what to say  
heard youv'e been making the rounds 'round here  
while I've been trying to make tears disapear

Chorus:  
Now Im almost over you  
I've almost shook these blues  
so when you come back around  
after painting the town  
you'll see im almost over you...

you're such a sly one with a cold cold heart  
maybe leavin came easy, but it tore me apart  
time heals all wounds they say and I should know  
coz it seems like forever,  
but im letting you go

(chorus)

I can forgive you and soon I'll forget all my shattered dreams  
although you left me with nothing to show  
but all misery

( chorus )

when you come back around, after painting the town,  
you'll see im almost over you...

YOU'VE MADE ME STRONGER

Is it hard to believe I'm okay  
After all, it's been a while since you walked away  
I'm way past crying over your finding someone new  
You turned my days into bright  
But now I see the light  
And this may be a big surprise to you  
REFRAIN:  
(But/'Cause) you've made me stronger by breaking my heart  
You ended my life and made a better one start  
You've taught me everything from fallin' in love  
To letting go of a lie  
Yes, you've made me stronger, baby, by saying goodbye  
If you'd rather believe I'm not over you  
Go ahead-there's nothing wrong with making believe  
I know 'cause I used to pretend you'd come back to me  
But time has been such a friend  
Brought me to my senses again  
And I have you to thank for setting me free  
(Repeat Refrain)  
Think again  
Don't feel so sorry for me, my friend  
Oh, don't you know  
I'm not the one at the losing end.  
(Repeat Refrain twice moving into higher notes 'till fade)  
You made stronger by saying  
Goodbye...

**Closer You And I**  
Gino Padilla

Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
Must be love at first sight  
You were just part of a dream  
Nothing more so it seemed

But my love couldn't wait much longer  
Just can't forget the picture of your smile  
'Coz everytime I close my eyes  
You come alive

The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time

We'll be together  
Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye

In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer

You and I

Then could I love you more  
So much stronger than before  
Why does it seem like a dream  
So much more so it seems

I guess I found my inspiration  
With just one smile, you take my breath away  
So hold me close  
And say you'll stay with me now

The closer I get to touching you  
The closer I get to loving you  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time

We'll be together  
Every little smile  
That special smile  
The twinkle in your eye

In a little while  
Give it a time  
Just a little more time  
So we can get closer

You and I

WARRIOR IS A CHILD

Lately I've been winning battles left and right  
But even winners can get wounded in the fight  
People say that I'm amazing  
I'm strong beyond my years  
But they don't see inside of me  
I'm hiding all the tears

Chorus:  
They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while  
'Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child  
(Aahhh)

Unafraid because His arrow is the best  
But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest  
People say that I'm amazing  
I never face retreat, oh no  
But they don't see the enemies  
That lay me at His feet

Chorus:  
They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while  
'Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child  
(Aahhh)

They don't know that I come running home when I fall down  
They don't know who picks me up when no one is around  
I drop my sword and cry for just a while  
'Coz deep inside this armor  
The warrior is a child  
(Aahhh)

WITH A SMILE

Lift your head, baby don't be scared  
Of the things that could go wrong along the way   
You'll get by with a smile  
You can't win at everything but you can try

Baby you don't have to worry coz there ain't no need to hurry  
No one ever said that there's an easy way  
When they're closing all their doors  
They don't want you anymore  
This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway

Girl I'll stay through the bad times  
Even if I have to fetch you everyday  
I'll get by if you smile  
You can never be too happy in this life.

In a world where everybody hates a happy ending story  
It's a wonder what can make the world go round  
(And/But) don't let it bring you down  
And turn your face into a frown  
You'll get along with a little prayer and a song

(Too doo doo...)  
Let me hear you sing it  
(Too doo doo...)

SWAY

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you   
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you   
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

CHANGES IN MY LIFE

I was not so happy being lonely  
Living without you  
So I prayed so hard for your love  
In my heart I needed you  
So I looked up in the sky  
And I'm thinking why o why  
These are all the many changes in my life 

After all the caring and the laughter  
No one else like you  
I am not a preacher with a sermon  
I'm so in love with you   
'Cause to live without your love  
Like the sun that shines above  
Is the magic of the changes in my life

And I'll never forget your love  
You and I  
We were meant to be  
Sweet as rain falling from the sky  
You and I  
These are all the many changes in my life

Listen to these words I wanna give you  
On a love so true  
Don't forget I love you and I need you  
I'll always be with you  
So I just look up in the sky  
And I'm thinking why o why  
These are all the many changes in my life 

And I'll never forget your love  
You and I  
We were meant to be  
Sweet as rain falling from the sky  
You and I   
These are all the many changes, these are all the many changes,   
These are all the many changes in my life

And I'll never forget your love  
You and I  
We were meant to be  
Sweet as rain falling from the sky  
You and I

These are all the many changes, these are all the many changes,  
These are all the many changes in my life (4x)

REMEMBER ME THIS WAY

Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way 

I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
You're everywhere  
I'll always care

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way   
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you   
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way   
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
This way

JEALOUS

Jealous of the girl who caught your eye  
One of my darker days  
When you looked at her where was I?  
Shoulda been in her place  
Here I am  
All alone imagining what could have been  
If I had been there 

Chorus:  
Jealous of the one who'se arms are around you   
If she's keeping you satisfied  
Jealous of the one who finally found you  
Made your sun and your stars collide  
La la la la la la la  
She's a very very lucky girl  
La la la la la la la 

Jealous of the one who won your heart  
They say it's a perfect match  
She's gonna get to be where you are  
And I don't get better than that  
She'll say you're fine  
Whisper words I wish were mine  
And they might have been  
If I had been there 

Chorus

You know I'd fight the good fight  
If I thought I'd change your mind  
But if she makes you happy  
I would leave that dream behind  
Man, she better treat you right   
And give you everything  
Cause at the moment she doesn't  
I'll be waiting in the wings

Chorus

La la la la la la la   
She's a very very lucky girl

HANGING BY A MOMENT

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you

forgetting all i'm lacking   
completely and complete  
i'll take your invitation  
you take all of me

now.. i'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you

i'm livin for the only thing i know  
i'm running here and crashing   
where to go?  
and down i know i'd like to be in tune  
just hangning by a moment here with you

there's nothing left to lose  
nothing left to fly  
there is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else..

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where i Started  
Chasing after you

i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you

i'm livin for the only thing i know  
i'm running here and crashing  
where to go?  
and down i know i'd like to be in tune  
just hangning by a moment here with you

just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment..  
hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment here with you..

FOREVERMORE

i may have run out of songs to sing  
i may have run out of words to say  
but all that i want you to know is what i feel for you:  
i love you  
as endless as forever  
our love will stay together  
you're all i need to be with forevermore

there are times when i just want to look at your face  
with the stars in the night  
there are times when i just want to feel your embrace  
in the cold of the night  
i just cant believe that you are mine now

chorus:   
you were just a dream that i once knew  
i never thought i would be right for you  
i just cant compare you with anything in this world  
you're all i need to be with forevermore

all those years ive longed to hold you in my arms  
i've been dreaming of you  
every night, i've been watching all the stars that fall down  
wishing you would be mine  
i just cant believe that you were mine now

chorus

time and again  
there are these changes that we cannot end  
sure a star that keeps going on and on  
my love for you will be forevermore

wishing you would be mine  
i just cant believe that you were mine now

you were just a dream that i once knew  
i never thought i would be right for you  
i just cant compare you with anything in this world   
as endless as forever  
our love will stay together  
you're all i need to be with forever more  
(as endless as forever  
our love will stay together)  
you're all i need  
to be with forevermore...

A GIRL CAN DREAM

When I was a child the story would say  
Somebody would sweep you off your feet someday   
That's what I hoped would happen with you  
More than you could know  
I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands  
I prayed for the day when I would get the chance  
Just when I worked up the courage to try  
Much to my surprise  
You had somebody else  
Cuz these feelings I keep to myself

CHORUS:  
I may never get to hold you so tight  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
Or so it seems  
I always will be wishing you were mine  
I think about what could be all the time  
All the happiness that I could find   
Baby a girl can dream

From the moment I wake up  
'Til I fall asleep  
I imagine you not with her but with me  
Talkin' and laughin'  
Sharin' our dreams  
It's just a fantasy  
Cuz you had somebody else  
Cuz these feelings I keep to myself 

REPEAT CHORUS

A girl can dream it's true  
And to call you my own  
Is the sweetest dream of all

REPEAT CHORUS

Oh a girl can dream

OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU

Verse One  
All I hear is raindrops  
Falling on the rooftop  
Oh baby tell me why'd you have to go  
Cause this pain I feel  
It wont go away   
And today I'm officially missing you  
I thought that from this heartache  
I could escape  
But I fronted long enough to know   
There ain't no way  
And today  
I'm officially missing you 

Chorus  
Oh can't nobody do it like you  
Said every little thing you do  
Hey baby say it stays on my mind  
And I, I'm officially

Verse Two  
All I do is lay around  
Two ears full tears  
From looking at your face on the wall  
Just a week ago you were my baby  
Now I don't even know you at all  
I don't know you at all  
Well I wish that you would call me right now  
So that I could get through to you somehow  
But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say  
That I'm officially missing you 

Chorus

Bridge  
Well I thought I could just get over you baby  
But I see that's something I just can't do  
From the way you would hold me  
To the sweet things you told me  
I just can't find a way  
To let go of you

Chorus

It official  
You know that I'm missing you  
Yeah yes  
All I hear is raindrops  
And I'm officially missing you

CRAZY FOR YOU

Swayin' room as the music starts

strangers makin' the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one.  
I see you through the smokey air 

can't you feel the weight of my stare?  
You're so close but still a world away

what I'm dyin' to say is that I'm 

Crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true.  
I never wanted any one like this

It's all brand-new  
you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy fos you  
crazy for you. 

Tryin' hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye - we need no words at all.  
Slowly now we begin to move  
ev'ry breath I'm deeper into you.  
Soon we two are standin' still in time

if you read my mind you'll see 

I'm crazy for you ! Touch me once and you'll know it's true.   
I never wanted any one like this

It's all brand-new   
you'll feel it in my kiss

You'll feel it in my kiss   
because  
I'm crazy for you !  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true. . . .

Crazy for you  
crazy for you.  
It's all brand-new  
I'm crazy for you.  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy  
crazy for you.  
It's all brand-new  
I'm crazy for you.  
And you know it's tnre  
yeah  
I'm crazy for you.   
Crazy for you  
baby  
I'm crazy for you

I'm crazy for you  
baby.

NEVER HAD A DREAM COME TRUE

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this i know but still i can't find ways to let you know

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that i found you  
Even though i pretend that i've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one i think about each day  
And i know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering   
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this i know but still i can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that i found you

Even though i pretend that i've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one i think about each day  
And i know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head   
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one i know i'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how i try and try i just can't say goodbye  
No no no no 

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that i found you  
Even though i pretend that i've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)   
You're the one i think about each day  
And i know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

THANKS TO YOU

Thank you for teaching me how to love  
Showing me what the world means  
What I've been dreamin' of  
And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do   
Thanks to You

For teaching me how to feel  
Showing me my emotions  
Letting me know what's real  
From what is not   
What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for  
And a lot of what I hope for is  
Thanks to you

No mountain, no valley   
No time, no space  
No heartache, no heartbreak  
No fall from grace  
Can't stop me from believing  
That my love will pull me through  
Thanks to You

(Adlib)

There's no mountain, no valley  
No time, no space  
No heartache, no heartbreak  
No fall from grace  
Can't stop me from believing   
That my love will see me through  
Thanks to You  
Thanks to You

For teaching me how to live  
Putting things in perspective  
Teaching me how to give  
And how to take  
No mistake  
We were put here together  
And if I breakdown  
Forgive me but it's true  
That I'm aching with the love I feel inside   
Thanks to You  
Thanks to you

Fallin'   
Janno gibs

A little conversation  
Turning into little sweet sensations  
And their only getting sweeter everytime  
A friendly get together turning into visions of forever if i just believe this  
Foolish heart of mine

Refrain:

I can't pretend that i'm just a friend and i'm thinking maybe we were meant to be

Chorus:  
I think i'm fallin fallin in  
Love with you and i don't i don't  
Know what to do i  
'm afraid you'll  
Turn away  
But i'll say it anyway  
I think i'm fallin for you  
I'm fallen for you

Whenever were together  
I'm wishing that goodbye's  
Would turn to never  
Cause with you is where  
I always wanna be  
Whenever i'm beside  
You all i really want  
To do is hold you  
No one else but you has  
Meant this much to me  
(refrain, chorus x)

I'm fallin for you

BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS

I walk a lonely road  
The only one i that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
Till then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
Ah ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And were i walk alone  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know i'm still alive  
And i walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
Till then i walk alone  
Ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah ahhh  
Ah ah-ah ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And i'm the only one and i walk a..  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
Till then i'll walk alone!

LOVE MOVES IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS 

Who'd have thought  
This is how the pieces fit?  
You and i  
Shouldn't even try making sense of it

I forgot  
How we ever came this far  
I believe we had reasons  
But i don't know what they are  
So blame it on my heart, oh

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still, it's a mystery  
How you ever came to me  
Which only proves  
Love moves in mysterious ways

Heaven knows  
Love is just a chance we take  
We make plans  
But then love demands a leap of faith

So hold me close  
And never let me go  
'cause even though we think we know  
Which way the river flows  
That's not the way love goes, no

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still, it's a mystery  
How you ever came to me  
Which only proves  
Love moves in mysterious ways

Like the ticking of the clock  
Two hearts beat as one  
But i'll never understand  
The ways it's done

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
When love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still, it's a mystery  
How you ever came to me  
Which only proves  
Love moves in mysterious ways  
Love moves in mysterious ways

SHE WILL BE LOVED

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

TULOY PA RIN

Sa wari ko'y  
Lumipas na ang kadiliman ng araw  
Dahan-dahan pang gumigising  
At ngayo'y babawi na

Muntik na  
Nasanay ako sa 'king pag-iisa  
Kaya nang iwanan ang  
Bakas ng kahapon ko

CHORUS:  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin

Kung minsan ay hinahanap  
Pang alaala ng iyong halik (alaala ng 'yong halik)  
Inaamin ko na kay tagal pa  
Bago malilimutan ito

Kay hirap nang maulit muli  
Ang naiwan nating pag-ibig (alam ko na 'yan)  
Tanggap na at natututo pang  
Harapin ang katotohanang ito

CHORUS:  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin

Muntik na  
Nasanay ako sa 'king pag-iisa  
Kaya nang iwanan  
Ang bakas ng kahapon ko

CHORUS:  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko (tuloy pa rin)  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo (hugis ng mundo mo)  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo (hamunin)  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin (tuloy pa rin)  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko (tuloy pa rin)  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo (oh..hoh..)  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo (handang harapin ang mundo)  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin  
Tuloy pa rin ang awit ng buhay ko  
Nagbago man ang hugis ng puso mo  
Handa na 'kong hamunin ang aking mundo  
'Pagkat tuloy pa rin

WAITING IN VAIN

From the very first time i rested my eyes on you boy  
My heart said follow through  
But i know now that i'm way down on your line  
But the waiting feel is fine  
So don't cheat me like a puppet on a string  
Cause i know i do my thing  
Don't talk to me as if you think i'm dumb

I wanna know where you're gonna go  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love

Summer is here, i'm still waiting there  
Winter is here and i'm still waiting there, yeah, yeah

Ooh yeah, yeah  
Ooh yeah, yeah  
Ooh yeah, yeah

Like i said  
It's been three years since i've been knocking at your door  
And i can still knock some more  
Ooh boy, ooh boy  
Is it feasible?  
I wanna know now  
For i can knock some more  
You see in life i know

There's lots of grief  
But your love is my relief, yeah  
Tears in my eyes burn  
Tears in my eyes burn  
While i'm waiting, while i'm waiting for my turn, oh

I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love  
I don't want to wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna  
I don't wanna wait in vain  
I don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna  
I don't wanna wait in vain  
I don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna  
I don't wanna wait in vain  
I don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna, i don't wanna  
I don't wanna wait in vain

It's your love that i'm waiting on  
It's my love that you run from  
It's your love that i'm waiting on  
It's my love that you run from  
It's my love that i'm giving to you baby  
Yeah, oh, ooh  
I'm waiting in vain  
Waiting in vain girl, yeah  
Don't make me wait in vain yeah


End file.
